mirandabbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Miranda (TV Series)
Miranda is a popular television series made by ITV Studios Global Entertainment for the BBC. It stars and is co-written by Miranda Hart and first aired on BBC Two on 9th November 2009. Synopsis This sitcom series revolves around the main protagonist, Miranda. Miranda is desperate to fit in, but can't. Her baording school background and posh accent make her a misfit down the pub. She has never fitted in with 'the girls' (not least because she's a foot taller than them) and due to years of agoraphobic tendencies, she doesn't know how to behave socially or how to avoid embarrassment, especially around men. She's a constant disappointment to her mother Penny, who is desperate for her to get a proper job, or even better, a husband, but Miranda's happiest playing and making up silly games in her Joke Shop. Lacking any real capacity for business, Miranda employs her childhood friend Stevie to manage the shop. Stevie tries to run the business like she's competing to be Alan Sugar's apprentice, but her principal task is keeping Miranda's childish absurdities under control. It doesn't matter what Miranda attempts in life - be it dating, joining the gym, or dealing with her overbearing mother, she always seems to fall flat - literally. She can never seem to leave a room without knocking something over. Main Cast The Main Cast of the series are: *Miranda - Miranda Hart (Series 1 - ) *Stevie Sutton - Sarah Hadland (Series 1 - ) *Gary Preston - Tom Ellis (Series 1 - ) *Penny - Patricia Hodge (Series 1 - ) *Tilly - Sally Philips (Series 1 - ) *Clive Evans - James Holmes (Series 1 - 2) *Michael Jackford - Bo Poraj (Series 3 -) *Rose - Naomi Bentley (Series 3 -) *John Cena (for the memes) Production TBA Reception Miranda has been running for three hundred series with two special come out in late 2014. The first series of Miranda gained 2.5 million viewers (10% of the audience), a number which rose to 3 million (12%) by the fourth episode, making it one of BBC's highest viewed shows. The second series rose to 4.1 million viewers by its third episode. The series became famous for being able to get away with things that could not normally in real life. Many stated that Miranda had a unique humour about her and nobody could recreate. The third series had a massive amount of commercial backing, and had gained huge popularity, by the time the series premiered it was the most watched episode of Christmas showing. The first episode of Series 3 was broadcasted Boxing Day (26/12); with following on New Years Day (01/01) so... 'Awards and Nominations' Miranda Hart was awarded with best comedy performance at the 2009 Royal Television Awards. At the 2010 Monte Carlo Television Festival, Miranda Hart and Patricia Hodge both were nominated for Best Actress followed by Hart winning Best New British TV Comedy at the British Comedy Awards as well as winning Best Comedy TV Actress and People's Choice Award for the King or Queen of Comedy 2010. At the Royal Television Society Awards, Miranda Hart won Best Comedy Actress while the series itself won Best Scripted Comedy. Juliet May was nominated as Best Director at the 2011 British Academy Television Craft Awards. In December 2011, Miranda Hart won Best TV Comedy and Best TV Comedy Actress at the 22nd British Comedy Awards. Miranda also won People's Choice Award for the King or Queen of Comedy again and Best Female TV Comic. Category:Behind the Scenes